1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat restraints and more particularly pertains to an operator seat harness for supporting an operator relative to a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat restraints is known in the prior art. More specifically, seat restraints heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art seat restraints include U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,735; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,943; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,976; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,102; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 309,359.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an operator seat harness for supporting an operator relative to a seat which includes a pair of torso straps which can be secured to a back of an operator's seat of a crane or the like; and a pair of shoulder straps movably coupled to the torso straps which can also be secured to the back of the seat, wherein the straps are operable to extend about an operator of the crane to support the operator relative to the seat to reduce fatigue and promote operator comfort.
In these respects, the operator seat harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an operator relative to a seat.